


Mutants Inc.

by xavier



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Monsters Inc (2001), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Disney, F/F, F/M, Human Charles, M/M, Young Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier/pseuds/xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutants Incorporated is the largest scare factory in Genosha, and Erik Lehnsherr is one of its top scarers. His scare assistant, best friend and roommate is Raven Darkholme. Visiting from the human world is Charles, a tiny blue eyed boy who goes where no human has ever gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scare Floor

**“The future is bright at Mutants Incorporated. We are part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city.  We carefully match every child to their ideal mutant to produce superior scream before converting it into clean and dependable energy. Every time you turn something on, Mutants Incorporated is there. We know the challenge and the window of innocence in children is shrinking – human children are harder to scare.”**

The television in apartment 9b flashed from image to image of the Mutants Incorporated factory as a cliché voice over boasted what the company had achieved. A blue skinned mutant sat in front of the television, curled up into a beanbag watching it intently.

“Of course,” Sebastian Shaw, the factory’s owner, began to speak as the screen cut to him “we will tackle this issue with new and upcoming technology and our top mutants.” Again, the screen cut away to reveal a mutant, hanging at the edge of a human child’s door and, with a flick of his wrists, the metal frame of the child’s bed clung to the ceiling and a petrified whale of a frightened youngster followed.

“Erik!” the blue skinned mutant, Raven Darkholme, called “Erik! Come and look! It’s you.”

Erik Lehnsherr, a thirty-six year old mutant, poked his head out from the kitchen for the briefest second, catching a glimpse of the television set before he rolled his eyes and returned to the breakfast he was preparing himself. “Because that’s exactly what I need! More publicity!”

Red hair followed Raven’s head as she shook it with exasperation “people would die to be in your shoes, Erik. Everyone in the world knows your name. You bring power to millions.”

“It’s my job,” Erik said bluntly from the kitchen.

Raven pushed herself up to a stand and moved into the room also, hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway “it’s first thing on a Monday morning, Erik, don’t get all high and mighty on my ass or, I swear to God, you’ll be walking to work this morning.”

The electromagnetic controlling mutant chuckled slightly, a knife buttering his toast with a wave of his wrist “I was going to walk anyway, Raven. There’s an energy crisis.” Erik only received a gaping mouth in response. “Don’t look so dumbstruck, Raven. You have legs. You can walk.”

“I also have a car which I bought so I didn’t have to.”

“Tough. We’re walking,” Erik shrugged before he bit into his toast; shark like teeth bared slightly and Raven couldn’t help but mentally note that, if she were a human child, she would most certainly be terrified of the infamous Magneto also.

***

It took Erik and Raven roughly half an hour to walk to work. It would probably have only taken them twenty but Raven insisted on talking to every goddamn person they passed on the way there and, between then, she complained about how much quicker it would have been if they had driven but, the moment they arrived, Raven’s complaining ceased and Erik couldn’t have been more relived – until he was met by the constant murmur of pleasantries and compliments all because he was the famous Magneto.

Erik glanced around the large reception area, his gaze captured by the wall that was coated with his own photographs where two young rookies, Alex and Sean, were busy hanging up his photograph for July. ‘Mutant of the Month?’ Sebastian Shaw had once laughed at him ‘how about Mutant of the Decade?’ From anyone else that might have caused Erik to be proud but Sebastian Shaw could never evoke anything but pure distaste.

“Mutants Inc. Please hold. Mutants Inc. I’ll connect you. Mutants Inc. All fan letters for Mr Lehnsherr can be delivered to the address that is on the company website. Mutants Inc….” Hank McCoy, one of the company’s top researchers droned, seated behind the front desk with a headset positioned over his ear. After the previous receptionist, Angel, had gone on maternity leave and Shaw couldn’t be bothered to find someone else until the woman returned, Hank had been taken out of the lab and forced interact with other people.

“Oh – Beast?” someone interrupted him, blue fingers creeping across the desk followed by the rest of Raven.

The scientist’s face practically lit up as he span around to see the woman “Raven!” he grinned.

“Happy Birthday, Hank,” she smiled, leaning over the desk completely now.

“You remembered!” Hank smiled, meeting her halfway, pressing a quick peck to her lips before he glanced over to his girlfriend’s roommate. He still hadn’t completely gotten over the fact that Raven and Erik shared a flat together and were as close as they were but Raven had assured him on a daily basis that nothing would ever ever ever happen between the two of them and it was ‘simply friendship and scaring children.’ Hank had told Raven that she should get that printed on a t-shirt. “Hey, Erik.”

“Hank,” Erik replied, crossing his arms over himself with a slight tap of his foot. “Happy Birthday.”

“So,” Raven promptly interrupted, defusing the tension that was threatening to make an appearance. “I know it’s a bit unconventional but I thought I would take you out for dinner tonight, Beasty Boo.”

“Oh, Ray-Ray, you don’t have to.”

Erik grimaced a little at the terrible pet names, fighting back some vomit of disgust.

“It’s your birthday. Let me do it just this once. Meet me after work here and I’ll take you straight there.”

“It’s a date.”

***

The changing rooms of Mutants Inc. always smelled of urine and Erik wasn’t entirely sure why. Although, he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know what the reason behind it was. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to ever feel clean again if he did.

“I’m telling you,” Raven said, interrupting the man’s thoughts of piss and soap “he’s the one. I know that sounds cliché but Hank McCoy is going to be the man I marry and, I swear, if he doesn’t hurry up and ask me soon then I am going to ask him.”

“I’m happy for you, Raven,” Erik said, spraying his underarms with deodorant.

Raven smiled fondly “and thanks you for getting me those reservations. I keep telling you – The Marvellous Magneto can do anything.”

“Don’t call me that,” Erik chuckled a little “you make it sound like I should be wearing Lycra and a cape. I’m not Super Man or Cat Woman or any of those other idiotic superheroes. I’m a mutant.”

There was a moment of silence before Raven nearly collapsed with laughter, wheezing at the idea of Erik in a Lycra cat suit “are you sure about that, Kitty Cat?”

Erik pulled his pale blue Mutants Inc. shirt over his head, narrowing his eyes “no.”

“Come on, Kitty,” Raven was still giggling, unable to get the image from her head “you know what you’re getting for your next birthday, don’t you?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t worry with getting him a collar, Raven, darling – animals like him need more than a leash and a label to keep them tamed.”

Erik and Raven both froze. There was only one voice that should sound as sadistic and yet angelic at the same time. Her words were almost a purr and it was impossible not to feel like prey when she walked into the room. Erik’s eyes moved from Raven every slowly to the direction of where the voice had come from. “Frost.”

A smile crept across Emma Frost’s face as she stood stark naked in front of them, her elegant form glimmering with the residue of the shower she had just emerged from. “Don’t stare, Erik, dear – I told you. It’s rude.”

Erik would have growled but he was a little shocked by the sheer bareness of the woman. “Put some clothes on, Emma.”

“Oh, aren’t you one to talk?” Emma chimed “your best friend probably hasn’t worn an item of clothing since she was about five.”

“Emma, if you’re trying to put Erik off guard so you can beat his record, then think again. He’s on top form today. Now, why don’t you run along and go and traumatise someone else? Preferably some children, since that’s what you’re paid to do,” Raven finally hissed, yellow eyes thinning into two small, angry slits in her face.

Blonde hair flicked with Emma’s head as she turned, shaking her hips slightly as she walked away “I think you’ll be in for a little treat. I have a little surprise up my sleeve which will ensure I beat that record.”

Raven waited until Emma had left the room before she snapped her head around to Erik “what the hell does that mean?!”

“I’m not the mind reader, Raven. She is. How should I know?” he shrugged before he began to make his way out of the changing rooms. “I’ll see you in there. Don’t forget to go and see Toad. He’s getting angry you haven’t done that paperwork and I don’t think you battering your eyes again will solve it.”

***

**_“All scare floors are now active. Assistances please report to your stations.”_ **

Raven grinned as a bright yellow canister rolled into her hands. She hooked it under arm and began to make her way over to Erik’s area; she connected it to the door station, a small whistle forming at her lips. Her fingers hooked around her clipboard, gazing over Erik’s newest target.

NAME: Moira MacTaggert  
GENDER: Female  
AGE: 6

She shrugged lightly, taking the child’s profile card and scanned into the door finder – Door Number: 23534 – watching as closet doors moved around, high above her head before the correct door rested at Erik’s station, metal clamps securing it in place. Once everything was ready, she turned her head towards the floor door, watching as a sea of mutants entered. Ready to scare: Blob, Astra, Slither, Peeper, Pyro, Avalanche, Destiny, Rogue, Azazel, the White Queen – the list went on and, finally, Magneto appeared.

Erik positioned himself in front of the door he was about to go through. He glanced over to Emma for the briefest moment before he refocused on his door. He had a job to do. He had a city to power. Mutant kind needed him… but of course, there was that record that there was to be beaten. 101,003 litres of scream. Well – that would just be a bonus, of course.

**_“We are on in: 7…”_ **

_Breathe._

**_“6…”_ **

_Slowly. In and out. Focus. Breathe._

**_“5…”_ **

_Don’t let Emma get the better of you._

**_“4…”_ **

_You are the better mutant._

**_“3…”_ **

_You can beat that record._

**_“2...”_ **

_You have Raven on your side. She’s the best assistant on the floor._

**_“1…”_ **

_Besides. You’re Magneto._

**_“Scare.”_ **


	2. Charles' Door

Erik was set opposite Sebastian Shaw in his large and elaborate office, on the other side of a large mahogany desk. He had been in this office many times in his life after he, himself, was found on the other side of one of the doors. Every now and then, a mutant child would be found living among the humans and would be taken to the mutant world to receive the training that they needed. Erik Lehnsherr – or Max Eisenhardt, as he was previously known – was one of them. Shaw, when he used to be a Scarer himself, had gone in to scare the small boy when metal had been flung at him nothing than sheer will of the boy. Shaw had taken him and put him into the training facility and he had been there ever since.

“When I thought the humans couldn’t do any more harm, they manage to put a whole scare floor out of commission.” It had been a long morning on the scare floor, especially after Azazel had come into contact with a human child’s sock and the whole area had to be quarantined and Shaw was not pleased in the least. With the whole floor out of action, he was losing money. “Erik, this company has been in the Shaw family for decades – I refuse to let it go bankrupt now… anyway, Erik, that was not what I called you in to speak about.”

Erik nodded in understanding “and what did you want to speak to me about, Sir?”

“I wanted to speak to you about a few new recruits that we have,” Shaw began, standing. He hovered for a few moments, his gaze turning to the large window in his office that he began to approach.

“New recruits?”

“Yes. They’re a little inexperienced and could really do with a few hints and tips for the Great Magneto – what do you say?” Shaw flashed Erik a grin that turned the mutant’s stomach slightly. It was safe to say that he did not like the sound of the idea.

“See…” he began to protest but was interrupted.

“Fantastic. Stop by the training facility tomorrow. There’s my boy.”

Erik opened his mouth to reply but was dismissed from the room before he could. However, just before he left, a small thought pushed through his mind.

_I am not **your** boy._

***

**“Time to go everyone! All doors must be returned, as usual… blah blah blah… no exceptions… you know the rest.”**

Raven grinned as she began packing up for the day, reshuffling the paper work on the scare floor desk, trying to order everything alphabetically but getting confused in her own excitement. “Wow, Erik! You were on a roll today! I’ve never seen anything like it. Emma’s probably kicking herself. Anyway, we best be getting off. Hank’s probably waiting. He knows I am taking him for dinner but – listen to this – afterwards, I’m taking him to a Mutant Truck Rally.” Raven’s words were all rather quick and it took Erik a few moments to process what she had said.

“Hank?” he questioned, a little concerned that Raven was taking Hank to a truck rally, of all places.

“Yeah – why?” she questioned.

Erik considered explaining to Raven that Hank was not the sort of person who would enjoy a truck rally but stopped himself. Hank was wise enough to play along and Raven seemed far too excited. “…. Nothing. I hope you have a nice time.”

“I will.” Raven beamed. “So, what are you going to do tonight?”

“Training,” Erik said simply.

The blue mutant sighed as she began to make her way from the scare floor, Erik following closely behind. “Again? Erik, there’s more to life than scaring.”

“I just want to train.” Erik didn’t quite understand her issue with the idea. He wanted to train and training would make him a better Scarer which would, by extension, mean that mutant kind would be a lot better off.

“Okay – fine, whatever.” Raven shook her head as she pushed open a door that led them both into the lobby of Mutants Inc. “But, I’m telling you, Erik, you’re missing out. You deserve someone nice. Someone like…”

“Toad,” Erik said.

“What? No?! Not Toad… I mean, unless, you’re into frogs and warts… which is totally fine if you are, by the way. I’m not going to judge,” she fumbled over her words, trying her hardest not to embarrass either Erik or herself and Erik could see that. But that was not what he had meant at all.

“No, I mean…”

“Raven,” a voice that sounded a little like slime called out as a long tongue appeared in Raven’s peripheral vision.

“-fuck! I mean… hi. Hi. Toad. How are you?” she crossed her arms over herself, trying her best to regain her composure.

“Fun night planned?” Toad asked, warts and ragged clothes quite evident under the bright light of the lobby.

“Well. As a matter fact…” she began, obviously proud of the evening she had organised for Hank and herself.

“Good. I’m sure you filed your paper work then,” Toad grinned before he began to bounce away, fully aware that Raven had _not_ handed in her paper work for the day.

 “Fuck… I left my reports on the scare desk…” Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

 “It’s fine, Raven – you go and meet Hank, I’ll grab your reports and give them to Toad. How does that sound?” Erik offered with a small smile, hands in his pockets.

“Erik! You’re a hero! I could kiss you if your mouth didn’t look like it was going to do more biting than actual kissing.”

He rolled his eyes at her slightly before waving a hand for her to leave. “Thank you, Raven. Now, go.”

***

Darkness had crept over the scare floor. The skylights had been shut and all the artificial light was not in use in a mid to conserve energy in the crisis and Erik was straining to see in the darkened room. He rummaged through Raven’s stack of paperwork that she had forgotten to file. How could one person be so disorganised? The mutant had reached the second pile of reports when a small red flash caught the corner of his eye and he turned to face it.

There was a door still on the scare floor.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I think someone forgot to send back a door!” Erik called out into the dark, approaching the door. It was a plain white door with the word ‘Charles’ written on the front in bright blue letters. When there was no response, he figured that there could be someone trying to gain a few extra scares – more than likely Emma who was so hell bent on beating the record before him.

The metal bender gripped the door handle, pushing it open slightly as he peered inside. The room was that of a little boy’s. The walls were painted a pale shade of blue as a ‘My First Periodic Table’ chart was hung high above an oak bed with navy blue bedding. It was night… and, interestingly, there was no child in sight. “Is anybody scaring in here?” Again, there was no reply and, so, Erik decided it best to simply leave it be. He slowly closed the door and began to head back to the desk to finish sorting through Raven’s paperwork.

And then he heard it.

“Hello!”

Erik froze at the sound of the small, high pitched voice that sounded from behind him as he prayed to God that it was Bring Your Child to Work Day and nobody had told him. The mutant turned around _very slowly_ … and then his fears were confirmed. It was a **human** child.

“My name is Charles Xa-“ he thought for a few moments, struggling slightly “X-wavier! My daddy is a scientist.” The small human boy had chestnut hair and the brightest blue eyes that Erik had ever seen and, if he wasn’t absolutely terrified by the premise of contamination of the human child, he would have found it slightly cute.

“Get back in your room!” Erik said, trying to be assertive. He supposed that human children couldn’t be a lot harder to control than mutant children. They couldn’t breathe fire or turn into ice for starters.

“But… but…” Charles began.

Erik furrowed his brows, still trying to back away from the child “room! Go to bed! Daddy will be very angry if you do not go to bed!”

“No!” the boy crossed his arms over himself, blue eyes upset and crimson lips pouting slightly.

“… Charles? Charles,” Erik said slowly, checking the word on the door to be sure. “You need to go to bed.”

There as a long pause where nothing happened but two very stubborn being stared at each other. Charles was pouting and Erik’s finger was pointed towards the door. Neither of them moved for quite some time and they probably wouldn’t have moved at all if it wasn’t for the sound of someone entering the scare floor. Erik glanced from Charles and back to the entrance. He had heard what had happened to those humans that had made their way into the mutant world and even though he didn’t’ particularly like them, the idea of the little boy with eyes like blueberries being crushed into nothing was heart breaking.

Erik’s face flooded with concern. On one hand, he could be quarantined himself for this but, on the other, he could also be arrested if someone found him trying to hide a human child.

“Who is that?” Charles asked quietly, obviously sensing Erik’s worry also. 

Erik glanced down to the small boy before he began to rush to the emergency exit “Charles!” The small boy didn’t miss a beat as he began to toddle after Erik, trying not to trip up over his pyjamas that were just a little bit big for him.

“Wait for me!” the human called out as they both managed to make it out of the exit just in time before a very smug looking Emma Frost appeared on the scare floor and began to head towards Charles’ door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so long coming. I hope you enjoy it! Baby Charles is what I live for.

**Author's Note:**

> For every member of ota and the 70s crew (Abo, Gabi and Lauren). I love you guys a lot, ok?
> 
> This will be continued soon! I have a real love for this fanfic and I can't wait to introduce baby!charles to you all.


End file.
